Nameless
by AssassinPro
Summary: Its eight years after the Skyrim civil war and the Stromcloaks emerged victorious driving the Empire from Skyrim. Now the Nameless are fighting the Thalmor dedicating their lives to the cause. Darius and Gar lead the Nameless and have fought the elves for years. Now the Thalmor are invading in force and it will take everything they have to stop them. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_This is a work in progress and my first shot at Elder Scrolls Fanfiction so take it easy._

Nameless

"Darius wake up!"

Darius opened his eyes and looked around him. Bodies. He never knew there could be so many all in one place. As he sat up he remembered where he was and what had led to this bloodshed. It all happened the night he received a message from Saecrus Serfield.

He had been sitting in his office looking over the reports from the past week when his best friend for life had approached him.

**The previous day**

"There's a message." Gar held up a note and walked in

"Who from?"

"Don't know, you told me to stop reading the mail before you."

"Oh ya. Give it here then," Darius grabbed the letter and read it over twice before regarding Gar,

"It seems Saecrus hasn't forgotten about us after all."

Gar raised his eyebrows, "Really? What does that backstabber want?"

"He isn't a backstabber," Darius sighed, "Just because he left doesn't mean that."

"Whatever. What does he want?"

"He says he has information about a Thalmor attack that's going to take place in two days." Darius said looking at the paper

"TWO DAYS," For once Gar let his Orc anger rise up, "It takes a week to prepare for a battle against Thalmor. What does he expect us to do walk up to them and say 'Please leave'?"

"We can still solve help him. We have enough men and gear here to take on at least two hundred Thalmor." Darius was always calm despite his being raised to fight in Hammerfell

"Ok. Do we know where this attack is going to happen?"

"Riften."

"Where are we supposed to fight them there? It's all water and marsh."

"Who knows but let's go tell the men and then we can worry about details."

Darius stood up and grabbed his sword from its place against his desk. Gar left the room leaving Darius to ponder whether or not they could complete the task ahead and if it would be worth it.

**Present day**

Darius stood up and shook off the grogginess and surveyed the battle. His men were holding their own against the elves and even seemed to push them back bit by bit. Just as Gar had predicted the battle was crazy to begin with as the land was treacherous and any naval warfare was out of the question as they had nothing other than fishing boats. The Thalmor had the idea to come up the road towards the gates without any pause or concern. Darius smirked and thought 'Well we gave them something to be concerned about'.

"DARIUS," The shout came from Gar, "STOP DAYDREAMING AND FIGHT!"

Darius thought that although he was rude in expressing it, Gar was right, so Darius grabbed his sword without questioning if it was his because it was one of a kind. It was a simple glass sword although when he had crafted it he infused a daedra's heart and gave the sword more strength. Darius looked around for someone to kill when he spotted a Thalmor battle-mage firing spells off at his men and rushed to meet him. The elf turned to look at Darius and shot a fireball spell at him to end his life. Darius saw the fireball fly towards him and rolled underneath it, jumped up and continued to run at the mage. The elf barely had enough time to summon his bound sword before Darius' came whistling down at his head. The swords clashed and rebounded from each other, and then Darius swung low aiming for the elf's legs. The bound sword met Darius' and turned it up while the mage fired an ice spike at Darius' stomach. Luckily the armor was enchanted to deflect certain magic spells from inflicting damage. Angered at the elves action, Darius pulled an orcish dagger from his belt and drove it into the mage's chest and watched as his eyes lost their life and he slumped against Darius.

Darius pulled his dagger out and stepped back letting the body fall down. While he wiped his dagger clean on his armor he looked again at the battle and was surprised to see the Thalmor were almost completely wiped out and the rest were retreating down the road in pairs or by singly. His men were standing where they were because they were trained to stay and wait for orders.

"BOWS," Gar yelled to the men and pointed down the road to the elves, "GET THE STRAGGLERS!"

The men pulled their bows from their backs and began to fire at the retreating soldiers. Few Thalmor turned and tried to return fire with bows and magic, but were quickly shot down by the archers. The final elves got out of sight and all the men relaxed.

"Hey Gar." Darius spoke calmly even though he was a knife-thrust away from death minutes ago

"Hey Dare. We're gonna be sending a lot of gold home tomorrow." Gar looked regretfully at the fallen men who died to save this city

"Yes we will. How many do you think we lost?"

"Hmm to be honest I don't want to find out."

"Neither do I but someone must." Darius sighed and trudged off to see how many had died

A few days later Darius was sitting in his office looking at the list he had on his desk. 'One hundred and sixty eight souls lost to the Thalmor, damn them and their souls to Oblivion' The list contained Hold, city, and receiver. The list never held names, not for twelve years had it contained a name, and for as long as could be it would never hold a name. For the men and women who fought today have no names anymore they gave them up to fight the Aldmeri Dominion and ensure their families were kept safe because the fight wasn't over yet and it probably would never be over for a long time and until then they would never hold a name. For they were Nameless.

_The gold is for the fallen soldiers families as compensation for the loss. Reviews are welcome whether its bad or good it helps me write so its appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

"COURIER!"

"Who do you think that's from?" Darius asked

"Probably Saecrus." Gar suggested shrugging

The courier walked in and handed Gar the envelope and in return he handed the courier three hundred gold.

"Well open it." Darius said as the courier left weighing the bag in disbelief

"It's from Saecrus. He says he wants to meet you and discuss something."

"Just me?"

"Ya. I still don't trust him though."

"Why? He hasn't seen you in two years and what happened wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad? He left me in Rorikstead naked and surrounded by bandits. You call that not bad?" Gar was squeezing the chair arms tightly

"Well you made it out alive."

"Because the bandits couldn't stop laughing."

Darius laughed but tried to cover it by faking a cough, "I wish I could have been there."

"Shut up, you just wanted to see me naked, admit it." Gar smirked

"Really? If that's so then explain my eight year marriage before joining."

"Ya, I wish Cameril would have joined with us."

"Ta that would have been great all of us killing Thalmor." Darius said

"Ya, so are you going to see Saecrus or not?"

"Yes I am, but you're coming with me."

"Why would I come with you?"

"So you can get closure." Darius stood up and put on his traveling leathers and grabbed his sword, "Come on, we leave in five minutes."

They arrived three days later after being stuck in a cave to wait out a storm. Gar left the horses with the stable boy and walked over to the gate behind Darius. The guards opened the gates for them and they entered the city. After getting oriented they began walking towards Honeyside.

"I still don't want to see him." Gar complained

Darius sighed and rubbed his temples, "I told you to get over it."

"Fine, but if he so much as makes a joke about me I won't hesitate to beat him."

Darius didn't bother to reply and simply walked ahead and knocked on the door. After a few minutes nothing happened so he knocked again to similar results.

"Go out back and see if he's there." Gar trudged off and came back then shrugged, "He's not here."

"What the hell! He tells us to be here and then isn't even here himself." Darius turned and looked around, "Who's that?"

Gar turned and looked at the figure moving towards them, the person wore fine clothes fit for someone of higher position but where most were designed for a court these were covered in pieces of steel armor protecting the chest and arms.

"Please tell me that's not him." Gar muttered under his breath

"Ah Darius so nice to see you, and you brought Gar along. How have you been, last time I saw you, you had taken a bottle of skooma and ran around Rorikstead naked." Saecrus walked forwards and grasped Darius' hand.

"Really? I've heard about that and there was never any mention of skooma." Darius smirked as Gar gaped slightly stuttering

After regaining his composure he said "You bastard I told you to never tell anyone about the skooma."

"Why be so mad at him all these years when it was your fault in the first place?"

"Because he was supposed to stay and make sure nothing stupid happened."

"I'm so sorry to interrupt story time but we need to talk, come on." With that said Saecrus turned and led the way into Honeyside

Once inside, Gar and Darius were surprised by the difference in appearance. On the outside the place looked like it had been neglected for years while on the inside it was completely furnished and looked well lived in.

"Nice place." Gar commented upon entering

"Thanks cost a good bit to do. Down to business, the city of Riften owes you a lot of money after what you did and they elected me to negotiate an appropriate price." Saecrus sat down at a small table and motioned for them to do so

"First of all you know we don't negotiate we have a fixed price and you pay it, we lost a lot of men we're sending a lot of compensation back to heart-broken families. Secondly we don't want money that the owner 'lost', was persuaded to give, or was beaten for." Darius stated his points and sat waiting for Saecrus to respond

"You forgot to mention if the owner was killed for it." Saecrus calmly stated

"You don't kill. 'Bad for business' who said that again?" Darius dared Saecrus to deny his connections to the Thieves Guild or that he ran it

"Fine," Saecrus pulled a pouch from his belt, "Here, I assume you still charge the same for every lost soldier."

"Ya, it's still the same." Darius handed Gar the pouch, "There needs to be 84,000 gold in there."

Gar looked in the pouch and saw diamonds and other precious gems, "This should be enough."

"Ok. Thank you for doing business with us, good day." Darius stood and went to leave with Gar when Saecrus stopped them

"Wait."

"What?" Darius turned and looked back

"We're not done yet. Sit down." Saecrus said with the all too familiar look that meant trouble if you didn't listen

"You've paid us, the job's done, and we're leaving." Darius opened the door and was greeted to the site of the entire Riften City guard, with swords drawn, outside.

"I suggest you sit." Saecrus' voice was still smooth and businesslike, but there was a corruption there from holding too much power for too long

"You cheating bastard!" Gar drew his sword and strode towards Saecrus

"Gar, wait!" The words barely left Darius' mouth before Saecrus stood and Shouted, knocking Gar's sword away

The next few seconds seemed like an eternity as Gar charged and swung a fist at Saecrus only to see a steel gauntlet flying towards his face, and he was moving towards it too. After Gar hit the floor in a heap by Darius' feet, chaos descended as a young guard went to arrest Darius, and was struck with a steel dagger placed between his shoulder blades. In a moment all the guards began searching for the source of the dagger while Darius grabbed Gar's body and began dragging him away. Meanwhile the guards were running through the streets looking for an assassin when they should have been looking for a man dressed as a simple farmer that had left the city and was currently on his way home. Darius managed to drag Gar between two building before dropping him and kicking him in the ribs to wake him up.

"Ow." Gar yelped as he sat up, "What the hell happened?"

"You tried to kill the leader of the Thieves Guild and forced Relus to kill a guard." Darius pulled his sword out and pulled Gar to his feet handing him the dead guard's sword, "Let's go."

The two left the alley and made their way to the gate when three guards came in, and spotted them running and mistook them for enemies. Darius and Gar worked in unison as the guards rushed them and swung blindly hoping to win by sheer force. Gar cut up and split the first guard from navel to chest with a quick upwards cut. Darius took out the second guard by flipping his sword to an underhand hold and bashed the back of the guard's head to knock him out. The third guard looked at his two fallen comrades and ran further into the city to distance himself from being associated. Darius and Gar left the city and grabbed their horses from the stable and rode for home.

**Hey guys hope you liked the chapter as always reviews are welcome good or bad they help me write. I need five characters that you guys get to choose who will be the lieutenants of Nameless. PM me name species and description also make the names real no Rainbowunicorn76 real names please.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys I changed the timeline a little so it fit better with what is planned. I took lioness 84's idea about italicized flashbacks so tell me how it worked out._

"How could you be so stupid!" Darius yelled at Gar

The two had been back for one day and the preparations to leave were in full swing.

"What are you talking about I didn't even hit him." Gar was sitting in a chair while Darius paced

"You didn't have to. The fact you tried matters. Do you even know how powerful he is?"

"What? How can one thief be dangerous?"

"Well for starters that one thief just happens to be the Dragonborn of legend, the Harbringer of the Companions, and a Legate of the Imperial Legion who is friends with General Tullius."

Gar remained silent as Darius kept pacing the room.

"You're going to Falkreath." Darius stopped and looked at Gar

"Falkreath?"

"Yes. I want you to go quell a bandit uprising and gain a reputation."

"Bandits? Our job is to kill Thalmor not bandits."

Darius stopped at his desk, "I know. I want you to do it under a false name spread rumors of a second-rate mercenary group."

"Why would I?"

"We need time to regroup and reorganize due to your 'accident'. While you do that I'm taking the rest of the men in the fort and anyone Saecrus knew to Windhelm, Ulfric can protect us."

"Ok, how many men will I take?"

Darius signed an order and handed it to Gar, "You'll take four squads of new guys to appear as if you are second-rate."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." Gar stood and turned to leave

"Good luck." Darius muttered as Gar closed the door

After Gar left, Darius sat at his desk and looked through his papers until a knock sounded on his door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal one of Darius closest friends, Hadvar.

"Gar's gone completely Orc." Hadvar joked and flashed a smile as he sat down

Darius laughed weakly, "Ya, we knew it would happen sooner or later," Darius sighed and put his head in his hands

"That bad, huh?"

"He tried to kill Saecrus." Darius looked at Hadvar, "He's gonna send someone."

"How can you be so sure?"

'Hadvar was always the skeptical one' thought Darius, "I don't know, I have a feeling this will hurt us in the future."

"It will, but only if you let it." Hadvar stood and went to leave but looked back, grief filling his eyes, "Don't let it be in vain."

And with that he left, leaving Darius to his thoughts. 'Don't let it be in vain, as if I could'

_The day had been cold as always in Skyrim, but none felt it as they were about to change history. Three of the rider dismounted and strode up to the gate, and another five pulled out bows and notched arrows. The host was made up of fifty men and women of different species who all had one thing in common. Hatred of the Thalmor. The three leaders stopped and drew their swords as the guards ran along the walls surprised by the attack. One elf stood atop the walls and spoke clearly with the aid of magic._

"_Leave now and we might consider sparing you!"_

_No answer was heard and the group didn't move back._

"_This is your last warning leave now or die!"_

_By now the elves had organized, and a group stood by the mage with bows in their hands. One of the leaders, a Redguard, raised his sword and the archers raised their bows in turn. The elves mimicked the group slowly unsure of what was actually happening. The blade flashed down and arrows darkened the sky as the elves stood rigid with fear before the mage jumped from the wall into the courtyard. Before the first body fell the remaining soldiers charged the gate with a battering ram and pounded away. Anger and shock drove the elves into action and they raised their shields while shooting magic at whatever chance they could. The archers never let up though as boys were now seen running in and out from the trees delivering arrows where needed and even shooting too. Soon the gate fell and the ram was thrown aside. Soldiers poured in giving no respite and yielding to none hacking and slashing at any elf in sight. Blood ran freely on the ground as men and elf fell._

_The three leaders were pushing past all and killing all who stopped them. Now that the blades fell the Redguard, along with the Breton girl and Orc brute, made his way to the mage who was beginning to pull his troops together. The mage noticed them advancing and began shouting and pointing frantically to his men. Ten elves moved forward warily, eyeing their opponents. As the groups met three elves feel immediately by the Orc who was wielding a massive hammer. The Breton shifted back and pulled out daggers then began throwing them at the enemies. The Redguard fared better having moved straight in with a look of fury and pain etched across his face, forcing the elves back in fear. A blade flashed down and ended the brief melee quickly. By now the battle was ending and the only ones up were the mysterious warriors and the mage. With a nod the soldiers went inside to finish any survivors off. The Orc left to help clear out the elves. The mage and two leaders squared off in the courtyard surrounded by the fallen and slain. With a sadistic grin, the elf fired a blast of lightning at the Breton while throwing an ice spike at the Redguard, who easily dodged it. Although the Breton fared much worse, the lightning hit her in the torso and burnt skin and armor both. The Redguard looked in shock and ran over holding the dying girl in his arms. _

"_Janessa." The Redguard cried out as tears fell openly from his face_

"_Darius, fight on." Janessa reached out and touched Darius' cheek then her arm fell dead_

_The mage had stood quiet watching the exchange then said mockingly, "Oh boo hoo. Who was that some whore who was in for the thrill?"_

_Darius ripped off his helmet and roared in anger charging the elf and knocking him back. The mage was caught off guard and threw his hands up to fend off the blows that came from Darius. Finally, the elf fell back and Darius immediately leapt on him while continuing to beat him with his fists. Soon, the mage couldn't do anything but accept the beating as he was slowly being killed. Darius stopped and pulled a dagger staring at the bloody elf in disgust._

"_Who are you?" The elf croaked out and blood bubbled out of his mouth_

"_All of us are Nameless," Darius replied coldly, "And this is just the beginning." The dagger plunged down sending the mage into peaceful darkness._

_A/N Saecrus has ties so its prudent they leave and hide a little. As always review or not you choose._


	4. Chapter 4

_I put this one out quickly for the delay it took for the last chapter. I've been wondering what do to with this and I think I found a path to follow so hopefully it'll be good. As always leave a review or not you decide._

The journey to Windhelm was peaceful and the group was only disturbed by a pack of wolves that were either starving or stupid. The group consisted of five hundred warriors, one hundred craftsman, and over one hundred mages. Upon arriving at Windhelm they were challenged by the guards of their business and intentions. After everything was straightened away and the camp was set up within the Hold's rally fort, Darius and Hadvar left Raenus in charge and made their way to the Palace of Kings. When the two entered they heard a fit of laughter sound from the war room. Darius strode over and entered seeing Ulfric Stormcloak and Ralof standing at the table.

"I'm telling you, the stupid man thinks we'd do something like that!"

The two broke out laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Darius asked as he walked over to the table

"Darius!" Ulfric exclaimed, "Welcome. When did you arrive?"

"Me and my men just arrived. Why were you two laughing so hard?"

"The Emperor wants us to send a force of ten thousand to the Imperial City's aid in case of Thalmor attack."

"I'm not sure why that's funny, shouldn't we be helping them?" Darius leaned on the table looking confused

Both men grew sober and Ralof answered, "Haven't you heard? The Thalmor took over Cyrodil last week. They killed the Emperor."

Darius processed this new information quickly, "What now?"

"We contact the Redguards and Bretons; together we have to take a stand, for the fate of man rests in our hands."

"Ok. What do you need of the Nameless friend?" Darius asked after a few seconds

"We need all of your men Darius, it's a numbers game now." Ulfric procured a letter from his pocket, "This is a warning from the Dominion, it states that if we don't surrender and pledge allegiance, they'll declare war."

"You'll have my men, but they will be under my command and no one else's."

"Of course."

The three stood silently for some time before a messenger came.

"What?" Ulfric barked out impatiently

The messenger looked terrified but walked up, "A message from Riften." A letter passed hands and the messenger left quickly

After he read it, Ulfric set it down and slammed a dagger into it wedging it in the table, "The Dominion have laid siege to Riften. They request aid."

"How many men can you spare?" Darius asked

"Less than two hundred in the city, the rest will take too long to arrive." Ulfric had a frustrated look on his face

"My men can do it Ulfric." Darius looked up resolutely, "They're here and ready to fight."

"No. I can't send your men out Darius you know that."

"You can't, but I can. I'll see the elves running in due time." With that said Darius strode from the room and gathered his men.

Three days later

Darius stood upon the same ground he had almost a week ago and faced the siege force. While they stood among the trees hidden from view, the Thalmor stood in front of the city while mages shot fireballs at the defenders and walls. Most of the men Darius took to Windhelm left with him except the craftsman, and along with them came Ulfric's two hundred commanded by Ralof. The two commanders were discussing battle plans.

"We rush head on and they'll blow us up within seconds." Darius yelled

"I don't hear you coming up with ideas!" Ralof shot back

"Hey guys, we have a battle to fight so stop bitching around." Hadvar advised silently

"My mages can keep us invisible for a minute which gives us time to get close for a rush."

"Fine, where do you want my men?"

"Don't take any offense, but I want your guys in the back as far as possible without showing."

"What!" Ralof was livid and a vein was protruding from his head

"Your men have the least experience with my mages and the magic works better with familiarity."

"Then put us in the middle."

"No, it will disrupt my ranks, this is the easiest way."

"I don't like the fact of being away from the fighting."

"You'll get plenty of action have no worries. That's the second part of my plan, after the spell wears off my men will split and hit the sides while your men charge the center." Darius stretched his back after leaning over for so long and grabbed his sword

"Ok. I'll relay the plan. Good luck."

"Luck to you also Ralof."

The two left and gave the orders. The army was in formation at the edge of the forest before dusk. As soon as it was seven o'clock the army advanced and the mages set the spells to work. The soldiers trudged across the field silently and quickly, making the most use of the spells while trying to stay undetected. A minute passed and the spell wore off, and the soldiers were revealed to the defenders, who let out a cheer. The Nameless quickly split off to the sides and ran at the elves while the Stormcloaks charged up the middle and quickly overcame the Nameless in a battle rush. The groups met with a bone wrenching clash as the besiegers were only just turning to investigate what the defenders saw, but the sun blocked out their vision and blinded them until the impact. Blood flew as the elven force was torn apart. Darius led a small group of his best fighters to the mages that were grouped in the rear firing off Destruction spells at the oncoming soldiers. The group swathed a path straight through the elves, and approached the mages swiftly. Hadvar engaged the duel by swinging downwards at the lead elf powerfully, and following up with a kick to chest. Darius circled his opponent warily, expecting a spell to be fired any moment, but none came. Darius spotted beads of sweat on the elves forehead and he appeared to have trouble holding his weapon up. A new found feeling of determination arose from within Darius, and he approached steadily and confidently. While he was focused on his battle, Darius failed to notice that the battle was nearing an end, and his men were winning. Another step brought the two close enough to strike, and the elf swung fast and low aiming for the legs. Darius dodged nimbly then brought his sword up to block the downward swing that was followed soon after. Darius stood and swung precisely, aiming for the elf's head in a faint, then brought it down in a thrust that pierced the chest and burst through the back of the elf. A tug brought the sword back out and a burst of blood gushed forward. The battle ended soon after with Hadvar decapitating the mage leader and a cheer flew from the Stormclaoks and Nameless. With a final flourish, Hadvar sheathed his sword and the rest of the army began dispatching the rest. Darius began ordering groups to search for any survivors hiding nearby and to clear the city in case of an infiltration. After dusk fell Darius rounded up his troops to set up camp and fell asleep as soon as he hit the bedroll.


End file.
